1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device having a touch panel, and more particularly to a display device having a touch panel which mounts a touch panel on a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a detection method of a conventional touch panel, a detection method which detects a change of light and a detection method which detects a change of an electric property have been mainly used. With respect to a detection method which detects a change of an electric property, conventionally, a resistance film method and a capacitance method have been known. Further, before the advent of the resistance film method, as described in JP-A-2002-342014 (patent document 1), there has been known a method in which transparent electrodes are formed in a stripe shape, the stripe-shaped electrodes intersect with each other, and intersecting points are arranged in a matrix array.
On the other hand, inventors of the present invention have previously made proposal on a touch panel which adopts the novel detection structure and have already filed a patent application on the touch panel (see JP-A-2008-305036 (patent document 2)). The touch panel described in patent document 2 is a touch panel which includes a pair of substrates which arranges electrodes on opposedly-facing surfaces thereof, and spacers which maintain a gap between the pair of substrates. One of the pair of substrates forms metal lines on a resin film. According to the invention described in patent document 2, the basic recognition structure can be realized by adhering the resin films having metal lines to each other by way of the spacers and hence, it is possible to manufacture a highly durable touch panel which allows multi-point inputting at a low cost.